Big Time Prom Queens?
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: Carlos has gathered a few clues that may question James and Logan's heterosexuality. Set after the events of "Big Time Prom King". Are James & Logan gay for each other? or strictly platonic? the world may never know?.


**Hey! so I had this little Idea after watching "Big Time Prom King" yesterday. So basically Carlos is confused and goes to Kendall for help, and they begin talking about their friends sexualities like it's "The View" totally normal day at the Palm Woods. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kendall can I ask you a question?," Carlos walks into the apartment with this giant weight that's been on his shoulders for the past few days.<p>

" Sure, what's going on man?," Kendall moves his legs to let Carlos sit down. The boy plops down next to the blonde, his eyes filled with confusion.

" Um, well I don't really know how to say this but uh… he trails off, fidgeting with his fingers. Kendall can tell that he's uncomfortable. It's usually a rare thing to see the Latino in this kind of position. Something must be wrong. Kendall puts his hand on top of his knee to make it stop bouncing.

" Carlos, what's the matter, you know you can tell me anything," he assures. Carlos takes a deep breath but nods.

" Kay, so like I-I don't want you to think I'm t-talking smack, or listening t-to rumors b-b-but…he's stammering. He must be nervous.

" Carlos!," yells Kendall obviously irritated. Carlos flinches and whimpers but it causes him to blurt it out.

" Okay! I think James is gay!," oh crap, word vomit. Kendall looks at him as if he's grown three more heads with different colored helmets.

" What?…that's ridiculous!," he brakes out laughing. James gay? Really. Impossible. Carlos pouts as Kendall LOL's joyously.

" Hey! It's not funny! Kendall stop it!," he throws a pillow at the laughing blonde which causes him to stop and glare momentarily at him.

" James gay? Oh wow Carlos that's hilarious, thanks though I needed that," he sighs contently.

Clearly Carlos was not amused. This is serious. Not a laughing matter.

" It's not funny!," he yells.

" It's pretty funny bro, but c'mon are you serious? James could never be gay, that's like saying Gustavo is the calmest man in the universe. It could never happen,".

" Okay, why?." he asks.

Kendall sits up and shifts closer.

" Dude, this is James we're talking about, "The Ladies Man" he's been on tons of dates with tons of hot girls, he's kissed a bunch too, he practically has a date every week," he reminds Carlos.

" Okay, James has been on a bunch of dates with a bunch of girls, but haven't you noticed how he cannot for the life of him get a girlfriend,".

" Okay. You can't either," he says. Carlos scoffs.

" Look if you're serious about this, then tell me what made you come to this silly conclusion, and don't say it's because he spends too much time on his hair, we all know that James likes to look good," .

" Okay, it's not about his looks, despite how metro of him that is. But like I said James hasn't gotten a girlfriend. And we've been here for what? Almost three years already. By now he'd be like on his hundredth girl," now that he mentions it, Carlos is right. In Minnesota James had a new girlfriend every week. So why stop here?

" Well encase you haven't noticed, we're kinda in a band," he motions between the two. Carlos rolls his eyes.

" Thanks Sherlock, but dude think about it! When has anything ever stopped James from getting the girls! He could be in the middle of a hurricane and he'd still get a number," he exclaims. Kendall opens his mouth to speak but closes it. He's never really thought about it actually. But he's sorta starting to get what Carlos is saying.

" Hmm, well okay, let's say he was in fact "Gay"(finger air quotes) have you ever actually even seen him with any guys? Cause I sure haven't,".

" Well, no…but, he has been hanging around a certain guy for a while now,".

Silence.

Kendall furrows his large brows, " Who?," he asks curiously.

"A certain Nerd." Kendall stares at him blankly.

" What nerd?," he's not following Carlos' train of thought.

" Oh my go- it's LOGAN!," he blurts out. For being the leader Kendall can be really dumb and tends to get lost easily.

" Oh! That nerd. But Logan? No way dude, he's into Camille, or at least I think he is…?

Is he or is he not into that crazy chick? The world may never know?.

" I don't think so, well not so much. But I've sorta added up all the clues,".

" What clues?,".

" Logan and James are always together, and they're always in a ridiculous situation. Not to mention that one of them is usually dressed like a girl,' he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. (it kinda is)

This has Kendall thinking seriously for a minute. Carlos actually got him to think about something. The boy who hardly thinks himself! This is real talk.

" Well yeah, but I mean it's Logan and James they're naturally weirdo's! and I've dressed like a girl before!," he exclaims.

Sigh, " Yeah but when you did it, you were trying to spend time with Jo, your girlfriend and that was only once. Logan has been in drag twice, Phoebe Nachee, and when he and James were writing a song together," okay when did Carlos become logical?.

" Wait, you said one of them, when has James ever been in drag?,".

" Dude seriously?, the prom. Hello! And he was Logan's date!," how could Kendall forget? Oh right, he was being dragged around by the CIA.

" Oh? I don't remember,".

" That's cause Jo's dad was keeping her away from you. James and Logan won prom king and queen! They even slow danced and took a picture together. Here I'll show you!," he jumps up and bolts into Mamma K's room. A few minutes later he comes out with a large photo album. He sets it on the ground and opens it.

" Here see! See, they were king and queen Logan and Jamie!, here look!," he practically punched the photo into the blondes face. Kendall takes the picture and examines it closely. He could have sworn the tall chick in the red dress was a girl, until he saw the broad shoulders and large biceps. With James's un amused expression. He burst out laughing again. Clutching his stomach and he felt like he was going to pee. This was gold. He had to take a picture. Carlos snatched it away and hid it from the blonde with his phone ready.

"Hey give it back! I was taking a picture!," he flails his arms in the air. Carlos holds it behind his back glaring at him.

" No! they'll kill me if they find out I showed you this!," he could take on James pretty well, but when Logan was angry, there was no stopping him. Kendall groans and sticks his tongue out at Carlos. He'll just have to ask his mother for a copy later.

" So what do you think? Don't you think my clues make sense?," Carlos bounced on his spot excitedly. Kendall rolled his eyes.

" Well I guess you could be right, but still we cant just go around and assume people are gay, especially our friends," he says with his leadership shinning.

" Says who! I think it'd be awesome to have a gay friend! I want to be a Fag-Hag!," he says happily. Kendall chuckles.

" Do you even know what Fag-Hag means?,".

Carlos shook his head.

" It's like a girl who has a gay best friend, she's the hag and he's the… you know. And don't use that word, it's not nice, you understand me?," he sounded like he was parenting the Latino. Carlos pouted but shook his head.

" Well then what do you call a guy with a gay best friend?,".

" Uh…hmm, a bro? a gay-bro? I dunno ask Liberace!," Kendall is not so expert in the gay section. He must be straight.

" Look Carlos, we don't know if James is gay, or if he and Logan have some weird secret cosplay relationship, but what we do know is that we'll always be there to support them no matter what. And just because there might be a slight chance that they could be into dudes, they'll always be James and Logan to us. Our best friends," ah yes, Kendall Knight, fighting your battles, protecting you from bullies, leading you forward, having ridiculous eyebrows since 1993. I am Kendall Knight, and I approve this message…

After having their days worth of gay. Carlos and Kendall made their way down to the pool. But they stopped however when they heard some noises coming from Bitters' office. Curios as ever they moved closer to inspect the sudden noises. What they found however was shocking to say the least. There on the ground was James and Logan, in the middle of a huge tongue battle. Lipstick schmeared all over their faces, both In wigs that were falling off, and dresses that were beginning to disappear as well.

The two other boys, blinked at each other confused before walking away.

" Hey Kendall?," said Carlos as they walked towards their loungers.

" Yeah?,".

" Maybe, they're lesbians?…


End file.
